Love Now or Fall Forever
by Lady of Sign
Summary: Vakko was finally free from the deep claws of Dame Vakko. All we wanted now was to improve his fighting skill and be THE second command to Richard B. Riddick,but when an old friend of Kyra's show's up. All of Vakkos ideals are put to the test. Vakko/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here is my first Riddick story. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think :)**

**Also there are some bad language on here so you've being forewarned.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Pitch Black, Chronicles**** of Riddick or any form or fashion of Riddick. **

* * *

**Way Back When**

I had first met Kyra when she was thrown into a wooden cage with me. She was a small thing, skinny legs and body, tuff's of brown hair curling at odd angles, and eyes that burned with anger and grief. I watched as the slave master hand over a sum of money to a group of dirty merc's. Kyra was yelling and screaming.

"You rotten basterds! You fucking, no good, scum sucking lowlifes!"

The Merc's laughed "don't worry Jack this man is going to take real good care of you."

She kicked at the wood, but it didn't give. I chuckled under my breath, just like the many times I kicked at it in anger, it also wouldn't give. You see, I wasn't so willing to be a part of the slave trade either, though many of us are not, and for me I was also betrayed…by my own mother. Messed up right? Well she was a psycho, selfish bitch and couldn't stand how her own daughter was getting all the attention from men who walked the red light streets of Pross 5. So as soon as the first slave wagon came into town my mother was quick to knock me out and shove me into this wooden hell. I've been here for 5 months and the first 3 months I was mad as hell and would show it as much as I could, just like Kyra was doing now. She was relentless and started to kick harder and harder when the wood wouldn't even splinter, I sighed.

"If you kick it a little bit harder you're going to break a bone and let me tell you. It's a bitch to heal."

Her brown eyes blazed into mine "I don't give a fuck! I just want to kill those assholes and then kill them again."

I chuckled and leaned into my corner "well how are you going to do that when you're stuck in a wooden cage that has a 4 inch thick steel bar running though the middle?"

I heard her growl and I laughed even more "What's your name tiger."

She glared at me, calculating why I was asking her such stupid questions. After a moment or so she quietly mumbled out "My name is Jack."

My eyebrows rose up in curiosity "Jack? Is that short for something or did you pick that name because it was manly?"

She folded her arms with a slight pout…God how young was she? "I thought it was a good guy name."

I smirked "Well hun, it worked because you really do look like a boy. How old are you 12? 13?"

I could see her brisling now, I must of hit a nerve. "I'm 16 and what about you huh!"

I lightly laughed and messed with her short curly hair. "I'm 20 and the name is Zoie. Now I'm not calling you Jack, so what's your real name?"

I could see a slight blush blossoming on her cheek as she mumbled out "Kyra."

I gave her a genuine smile and messed with her hair again. "Kyra…I like it. Keep it, it's the only thing in this universe that you can call your own so never lose it."

Kyra gave me a strange look and shook her head, which made me curious "What's with the face?"

She laughed once and smirked "It's just that you reminded me of someone that I really look up to. What you said sounds like something he would say."

I laugh and sling an arm across Kyra's shoulder "You know what Kyra, I think you're an ok kid." Kyra frown's and grumpily replies "I am not a kid!" I laughed out loud while the slave trade slinked deeper into the darkness, collecting more victims for their dirty trade.

* * *

For those next weeks, months, and years Kyra and I had become very close friends. We had planned and busted out of the slave trade taking down every single man that had harm or tried to kill us. Later, when the authorities found and caught us, we were sent to the same triple max slam where the planet was so hot that no one could live on top of it, its name was Crematoria. Fitting right? Anyways, the moment we set foot inside we had to be on the top of our game every single day, whether it was fighting with other inmates, jailers, or even the rock dogs, we always had each other's back.

Always watching out for one another until sometime later I was sent away, another shitty Slam where women were treated like animals for manual labor. When they came for me Kyra had fought tooth and nail to keep me, but the jailers had too many lances, sting guns, and clubs on them and she was quickly subdued. Before I was drugged out of the hell rock, that I've called home for the past 3 years, I grabbed Kyra's hand and pressed my most prized possession in her hand; a golden locket that my father had given me before he died.

"Kyra, one day you'll bust out of this hell hole and when you do remember to look for me and we'll meet up again." I could tell that tears were building in her eyes, but none of them spilled. She nodded and gripped her hand tightly around the locket. I gave a smirky smile and faced my jailers "Ok you punk ass piss ants let's get movin' you're wasting nightlight." And, with confidence that I had created over the years, I walked out of one hell and into another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter :) Fast huh..lol well i've already written it**

* * *

**Two years later on Helion Prime**

I had finally, after two years, figured how to get out of the lame ass security they call a slam and found my way to Helion Prime; or so I thought. From what Kyra had told me Helion Prime was the center of everything good and light. The whole planet was a source of light for many other planets and for many people who lived on it as well. It was also the place where Kyra grew up and where her adopted father was living with his family. But from the moment I landed on the docking bay everything that Kyra had told me was not the same. Everything was destroyed or falling into rubbles I couldn't even tell if there was anyone left alive, and being the cautious person that I am, I instantly pull out my butterfly knife from the deep pockets of the tan cargo pants I wore and stuck close to the shadows. I quickly made my way across many crumbled and burnt out buildings, scouting, searching, or feeling what was left of Helion Prime. In the distance I could see giant ships of the darkest gray hovering ominously over the once brilliant city. I took cover as the sound of feet pounding the ground came close. I watched as a group of native Helionites stopped in front of an off hinged door and spoke to one another.

"Praise Allah, that the shop isn't a complete loss. We are very fortunate that we only had minimal damage. "

"If it wasn't for Riddick the Necromongers would have leveled this place and all of us with it."

"How did that man stop a whole army of world destroyers? Surly not with his bare hands?"

I had heard about these world destroyers, but never thought that they truly existed. I leaned in closer so that I could hear better. "No, Riddick had challenged their leader and killed him. Apparently when you kill the leader you become the leader."

The women in the group shook her head. "What had made him challenge against someone like that! If I had the choice I would send them all to the abyss and be done with it."

"There was a young woman that Riddick had cared for. She was converted, but had enough strength to protect him when a knife was aiming for his back. The Necromonger leader killed her for her defiance. " The woman made a sympathetic noise and curiously asked "do you know the poor soul's name? I shall pray to Allah for her and her great deed."

"I'm not sure, but I believe it was Jack…Iman's adopted daughter." I couldn't hear anymore, I didn't want to hear anymore. _Kyra, dead? No it can't be! IT CAN'T BE!_ I was so angry that I couldn't think straight and stormed out of my hiding and towards the group. I think I frightened them, but I so consumed in anger and denial that I didn't take notice.

"Where can I find Riddick!" They shook like leaves in the wind and couldn't respond, this only made me angrier.

"WHERE IS RIDDICK!" The women in the group weakly spoke. "In the biggest ship of the Necromongers."

I twirled around and quickly ran as fast as I could to where I saw the grey ships from earlier. The only thought that was running though my mind was _it can't be true! Damn it Kyra, DAMN IT KYRA!

* * *

_

Lord Vakko watched as Riddick exited the chamber where the young converter was in a stasis between life and death. Vakko couldn't understand why Riddick would do nothing for the people he ruled and do everything possible for this little converter. But then again Vakko did not understand love. Yes he was married to the late Dame Vakko, but he didn't love her, what Necro knew of love? He watched as Riddick, who had been the Necromonger leader for 3 months, walk towards him with his animalistic stealth and an aura that screamed killer around him. No wonder the previous leader was no match for him, hell he was no match for this murderer turned leader, but damn if he would try. Riddick smirked as if sensing Vakko's determination and growled out "What do ya need Vakko?"

Vakko stared into his complete silver eyes and grumbled back "your presence is needed in the throne room. There is another group who wishes to join our ranks."

Riddick let out an annoyed growl "didn't I say that I wouldn't be a part of that? I thought you had someone do that for me."

Vakko nodded slightly "You did, but you killed him when he tried to convert that bree...child. So until we find a willing body. You're stuck with it."

Riddick growled again and yanked his goggles up while pulling out a golden chain in the process. It caught Vakko curiosity. "I didn't know you held such trinkets my lord."

Riddick glanced down at the locket and back to him "I don't. It was hers " Riddick was quiet as they walked down the gothic halls, remembering the last few words that Kyra said to him.

F_LASH BACK As Kyra laid in his arms, blood spreading onto her dark dress, she pressed something into his hand. "This belonged to a dear….friend to me….Zoie's her name…..promise me….promise me when you find her….give it back….to her….Riddick…..I'm always with you." And with her final breath she was gone. Riddick couldn't believe that his little Jack, his strong Kyra was gone. He looked down and saw a gold chain and locket in his hand, he closed his eyes and whispered "Damn it Kyra, always making me cover your ass." But he placed the locket around his neck and stood before the Necromonger race as their reluctant leader. FLASH BACK_

Riddick rolled his shoulders to push away the memory and looked at Vakko. "If I have to suffer this again, you're going to suffer with me Vakko."

Vakko gave him a scowl, but he bowed his head "as you wish my lord." Hearing Vakko grumble made Riddick give into a smarmy smirk. He loved giving Vakko a hard time.

* * *

"So you see my lord, we have nothing else to lose and only wish to join your ranks to fight another day."

Riddick quietly sat as the leader of the ragtag of young men step back from the dais and patiently wait for his answer. Riddick didn't understand why people still wanted to convert to a soulless being of a Necromonger when they have so much life now. But hey, he promised to let them convert people only if they wanted to. No more forcing people against their will…where was the fun in that anyways? As he sat there he was starting to enjoy seeing the group begin to get nervous and slightly afraid when a loud voice of a woman was heard.

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS RIDDICK?"

Riddick watched as short, curvy woman enter the main hall. When the guards tried to stop her, he was impressed when she quickly took them down with only her hands and a lethal knife. As she moved closer to him Vakko stepped up. "What is your reason for being here?"

Riddick chuckled as he heard the little she-devil growl "get the hell out of my way! I have no business with you, only him."

Vakko shoulder's tensed and his stands widened. "Well to get to him, you have to go though me."

The little woman snorted and pushed a lock of light brown hair away from her face. "Fine, you're wanting a fight then let's fight. I'm in a mood for a good scuffle."

As the two circled one another Riddick paid close attention to the little woman and every movement she made. When Vakko made the first move the woman quickly went on the defense and just as quickly went on the attack. Many of the moves that she used with her hands and knives remind Riddick of what Kyra had used in Crematoria and it suddenly clicked in his brain. Just as the woman was about to kick Vakko he spoke up. "You must be Zoie, your moves are similar to Kyra's."

That stopped her in her tracks and Zoie placed her hazel green eyes on the man that Kyra told her so much about, from all those years ago, Richard B. Riddick. Zoie moved away from the pale but handsome man on the floor to the intimidating one on the throne. As she made her way Zoie gave Riddick a suspicious look and though to herself, _Oh Kyra, I understand why you were so fascinated by this man. But even I know when to keep my nose out of trouble._

"It's actually the other way around. Kyra's moves are very similar to mine. I'm the one who taught her everything she needed to know, well except from what she learned from you."

Riddick smirked and met Zoie half way. "So you're the one who taught Kyra the shiv in her mouth trick."

Zoie smirked as well. "No that was actually her idea. A mesh of my style and yours is what she told me when she tried it on a too grabby jailer."

Then a dark look appeared on her face "Is it true that she's dead?"

The smirk left Riddick's face and he passed the locket onto her. "She wanted me to give this back to you."

Zoie looked at the locket that looked dull and battered. She felt the tears welling in her eyes. With shaky fingers Zoie grabbed the locket and placed it around her neck. She instantly felt the weight of sadness pulling her down. Zoie looked at Riddick and asked "Where is she?"

Riddick nodded his head "come on" and with another nod to Vakko the three headed towards the room where Kyra was laying in peace, hoping that there might be another chance for her to live once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone...I know its been a while since ive posted BUT you know how life is...it always gets in the way.**

**So here is chapter 3 I hope you have fun reading it :)**

* * *

Ch. 3

Once the sliding door opened lights from above shined down on Kyra who looked like Snow White in her glass coffin. Zoie's eyes started to sting once more as she made her way to the center. "I told you to look for me. Damn it Kyra, you really suck at promises."

When she reached the coffin/bed Zoie banged her fist against the glass then leaned her head on it. "I guess you got your wish though, you finally got to see Riddick before you died." "She's not fully dead yet."

The rumbling voice of Riddick surprised Zoie and she glanced back at him and his follower "what do you mean not fully dead?"

Riddick walked up to her side and placed a hand on Kyra's coffin. "I mean what I mean. This glass coffin is keeping her in the In Between."

Zoie gave him a confused look "In Between?" "It's the stasis between life and death."

Zoie glanced over her shoulder to where the dark and handsome Vakko stood. Zoie skimmed over his chiseled body _and what a body it is _then relaxed on the back of her heels.

"So this tube of glass is what is keeping her semi alive. Do you have a plan to bring her back genius?" She watched a small glimmer of annoyance enter his deep black eyes, which she was aiming for.

"The late Lord Marshal Covo gained his power from the Undervers when he was dying, or so we have been told, and started his converters campaign against the universe. It wasn't until recently that we discovered his personal logs and where the Undervers was, and by the demand of the Lord Marshall, we are now making it our top priority to reach it." Zoie nodded then looked over at Riddick who was leaning against the glass tube.

"Looks like you have everyone under your thumb I see."

Riddick chuckled "Is that what it seems like? I was aiming for peace and prosperity."

Zoie shook her head and scanned the surprisingly bright room. When she looked over to where Vakko stood Zoie let out a quiet snort _does this man ever relax? He looks like he as a stick up is butt._ She gave him one of her fake ass smiles then turned her back to him; her smile grew when she heard Vakko quietly growl in annoyance _Oh yea, he's very intense._

"Ok B. I think I'll be joining you on your little journey. Kyra owes me and when she's back I'm going to kick her ass for getting herself killed."

Riddick once again chuckled "suites me, we'll be leaving tomorrow so whatever you got to pack better do it now."

Zoie tilted her head "I need to get some things from my ship, it won't be much."

Riddick glanced at Vakko and gave a smile that made him cringe _Damn it, what is he thinking up now!_

"Vakko, escort Zoie to her ship and back. Oh and I have been told that the living space is limited so she'll be shackin up with you tonight."

Both Vakko and Zoie did not see that coming and expressed it "WHAT!" "Like Hell!"

Zoie took a step forward "Wait just a damn minute Riddick! There is no way in hell I'm sharin' a room with anyone. Even if the roommate is hot, I don't share."

Riddick relaxed even more in his stance and stared at Zoie with his black as night goggles, which were slightly, no, really intimidating her _What they say is true….Richard B. Riddick is more animal than man._

"If you want to come on this trip then you better learn how to share, if not then get your big ass off my ship and find another way." Zoie crossed her arms and tilted her chin up, showing him that she wasn't scared, but calmly said "got it."

Riddick tilted his head in recognition "good, Vakko go with her now and I'll be seein' both of you later."

And before either one could say another word Riddick silently walked out of the room. Zoie walked up to the glass coffin once more and placed her hand upon it. "Don't worry tiger, I'll be seeing you soon, you still have a promise to keep"

Then she quickly turned around and stormed out of the room with the looming shadow of Vakko, following her.

As the two made their way across the shipping docks Vakko was silently grumbling the whole way. _Why in the undervers hell would Riddick send me off to follow a non converter? I have more important tasks to do._

"Hey Vodka, stop pouting like a baby" Vakko glared at the short, curvy woman "its General Vakko."

Zoie shrugged "Whatever, were here."

Vakko looked at a small vessel with the name Firefly painted across it. _This is her ship?_

"She might not look a lot, but she's mine and she flies. So don't give her degrading looks."Zoie then shot the same look back to him then until Vakko nodded in understanding. As the ships door opened Vakko looked at the woman closely and wondered if she could read his thoughts. Then his mind began to wonder to a different topic she had a nice body a lot more curves than Damn Vakko and he couldn't help but look at her long golden hair, very different than Damn Vakko stiff black hair. Just then Zoie looked over her shoulder with mistrust in her eyes when the door was fully open "don't come in. I'll only be a minute."

As she disappeared deeper into the shadows Vakko glanced around the shipyard; there were not a lot of ships around and what few that were there didn't look any better than the one the woman flew. Thankfully the woman was true to her word and not a minute later she was back out again closing up the ship. As soon as everything was secure Zoie and Vakko made their way back to the armada where Riddick and Kyra resided. The walk was quiet and a little bit tense, Zoie didn't like that one bit "So V. how did you become so buddy, buddy with Riddick?"

"Its Vakko and I'm not buddy, buddy with the lord Marshall. He is my commander and I follow his orders."

"Like a stupid sheep." Vakko growled in shocked anger "excuse me?"

Zoie laughed and gave him a smirk "yea, all stupid sheep follow the shepared where ever he goes. They don't question or argue, the just follow the shepared right into the butcher house and get killed."

Anger boiled under Vakko skin and before he could think he slams the woman against the wall "I don't follow the Lord Marshall because I am a stupid sheep, I follow him because he is the only man I cannot beat in a fight and is worthy for me to serve."

Zoie digs her nails into his skin, but surprised him with a smile. "Then you're not really a stupid sheep are you."

Vakko looks at her for a moment then, slowly, releases his hand around her neck "No, I am not."

The moment he let her go Zoie casually grabbed her back she dropped and swung it across her shoulder. When she looked at him Vakko couldn't help but notice the sly glint in her hazel eyes. "Well then, I guess this can make us likable acquaintance then."

And before he could understand what happened next Zoie stood on her toes and gave the most feared Undervers General a quick kiss on the lips. When she pulled away Zoie had the gal to give a playful wink to the stunned Lord Vakko "see you later roommate" then she disappeared into the dark shadows of the black ship which resided much more sinister plans that were already in motion.


End file.
